


Post Training Workouts

by RazzleDazzleBerry



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Light Swearing, NSFW, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Reader Insert, Self Insert, Self Ship, Shower Sex, saiyan reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzleBerry/pseuds/RazzleDazzleBerry
Summary: Vegeta is your combat training instructor who meets you in the training academy’s showers after a particularly brutal training session for some post training workouts.Fic request for ItsTheEmpress.
Relationships: Vegeta x Saiyan Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Post Training Workouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsTheEmpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheEmpress/gifts).



“Finally,” you sighed as you turned the shower handle. A long day of training left your muscles aching in ways only scorching water could relieve. You cursed your martial arts instructor beneath your breath as steam rose throughout the training academy’s showers for making you feel so out of shape. 

Why did Vegeta have to be so rough on you? He wasn’t this harsh on everyone else under his instruction. Sure you wanted to improve, but his instruction bordered on cruel at best. He singled you out every class with a string of insults, held you late every night, beat the shit out of you, and at the end of it all he scoffed and called you pathetic. You couldn’t ascertain why he seemed to despise you so much, and you loathed his focused attention. By the time he finally dismissed you, you were too exhausted to meander home to your own showers. So you were obligated to shower here and rest on one of the spare bunks until the next early morning summoned you to more training. 

The only showers at the academy were in an open bay planned for communal use. Militaristic in their design with eight shower heads and no blockade of walls or privacy curtains. They were intended to move entire battalions through in a matter of minutes. In and out, five minutes or less. Shower quickly and get moving. These showers screamed at you the way your drill sergeant had yelled at your platoon during your initial basic training, but you were past basic now. You were in the advanced stages of your combat training, and you were always the last person to be dismissed for the day. As much as you hated Vegeta’s extensive late night training sessions, showering alone was a small reward to an otherwise grueling day. 

You leaned your arm against the wall and rested your head, allowing the water to cascade down your back. A hiss escaped between your teeth as the hot water stung your exhausted muscles. Thank god class wouldn’t be in session tomorrow. You genuinely worried your body would disintegrate if put through yet another session as brutal as today’s. 

As the shower soothed you, you heard the squeak of the shower room door open. You looked up to find Vegeta walking in naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist. He caught your stare and cocked a judgmental brow. 

“Figured you would have crawled home by now.”

You rolled your eyes and returned your head to rest on your arm. You would much rather be in the comfort of your own home, but his extensive after class lessons left you too weary to travel home safely for the weekend. Still, as much as you continued to mentally curse him, you couldn’t help your wandering eye from admiring the rigid indentations of his perfectly formed muscles.

Vegeta hung his towel on a nearby hook before he turned his attention to his own shower and twisted the knob. He ducked his head under the water, eager to cleanse the day’s sweat from his chiseled body, and slipped his hands back over his wet onyx hair. 

As he rinsed himself, he noticed the way you slumped against the wall. Perhaps he had pushed you too hard this time, but he wasn’t about to regret his decision. You were the most gifted student in his class and harbored latent power the others could only dream of. But a group training setting wouldn’t offer the challenge you needed to improve, you needed one on one training with someone more experienced in real combat. You needed to be pressed to your limits. After all a diamond only forms under immense pressure and you had what it took to become harder than any foe who crossed your path. 

Vegeta’s glance drifted over your aching muscles. He reached toward his soap as his gaze wandered over your shoulders, down your back, and rested on your perfectly rounded ass. Your curves beckoned him, calling out to something primal deep within him and rushing his blood through his body to gather between his legs. Suddenly he wished he had gone home to shower instead of unintentionally exposing his growing need. His hands lathered the soap onto his chest, his gaze drifted toward your face, and his breath froze in his chest as he realized you were staring at him with heady eyes too. 

Your eyes connected. Shit. You hastily looked away, but Vegeta smirked and sauntered toward you. His soap met your shoulder and slid over your skin, reddened from the hot water. You nearly jumped out of your skin at the contact, but you instantly melted as Vegeta’s free hand began massaging your painfully throbbing lower back while the other continued to lather soap across your shoulders. 

He squeezed the muscles constricting around your spine and offered, “You’re talented, you know. Better than the rest of these third rate Saiyans.”

You glowered over your shoulder. “Then why are you practically killing me every day?”

“It’s my job to turn third class Saiyans into instruments of war, but when you fight, I can see you’re not satisfied with your rank. You push harder than anyone else, but you won’t break through your limits without my additional training.”

“Tch,” you scoffed and turned your glare back to the shower wall. “Yet you still call me pathetic.”

“You are pathetic right now, but you could be leading Saiyan armies if you can push beyond the constraints of your own abilities. You might even match me in power one day, but only if you know no limits.”

Vegeta ran the soap along the length of your spine and set it aside. The slick lather easily allowed his coarse hands to knead the muscles between your shoulder blades, rub down either side of your spine, and squeeze your lower back around the base of your tail. His strong fingers introduced new pain into your exasperated muscles, but both old and new pains subsided as he released. 

Relief flooded you as your sore muscles relinquished their imprisonment on your pinched nerves. You tested your muscles by pinching your shoulder blades together. Where they previously protested use, your muscles quietly welcomed simple movement. For a moment you wondered how inappropriate it would be to ask him to massage you after your future training sessions, but you assumed he wouldn’t protest too much as his hands firmly cupped your ass.

Vegeta leaned toward your ear, his chest pressing against your back, and murmured, “Turn around.”

The thought of his hands massaging your chest heated your core. You hated it, you hated him, but still you couldn’t deny how nice it felt to be taken care of by someone else for once. You turned, your body sliding against his chest as you faced him, and he pinned you against the wall. 

Exhilaration refueled your body as his hard erection pressed against your stomach. His pouty lips were mere centimeters from your own, tempting you to close the distance between them. Your hand reached up to his cheek, but he captured your wrist and held it fast overhead. His fingers intertwined with yours. 

Lustful eyes drank in the sight of your breasts firmly pressed against his pectorals, a smirk pulled on the corners of his lips. He slyly reached out to the soap with his free hand before slipping it over the top of your breasts then down the narrow slope of your cleavage. This new specialized attention caused your already weak knees to wobble as you yearned for his attention to travel farther south. 

Vegeta bit his lip as he admired your soapy form. “You’re fucking beautiful.”

“Thanks,” you sarcastically retorted, “my pain in the ass instructor might think I need to work out more though.” 

“Hmph, I think there’s a few new post training exercises we can try,” Vegeta tossed the soap aside and grinded his hips against yours, causing you to further ache with need. He captured your chin between his pointer finger and thumb, his slightly parted lips lingered above your own.

The heat between your legs intensified. Your body screamed for his touch, to experience the warmth of his lips as they tasted every inch of you, to feel him moving within you. You wanted more than a massage. You yearned for true release, and you wanted him to be the one who granted it to you.

Breathlessly, you whispered, “Show me.”

A smile pulled back Vegeta’s lips. One hand still pinned your wrist, but the other slowly tortured  
you as it traced over the side of your breast, over your waist, across your hips, and finally down to your folds. Your wanton moans filled the shower as he rubbed tantalizing circles into your swollen clit. His lips pressed against your neck as he rubbed, heightening the sensation and claiming your body from neck to weeping pussy. 

You ground into his hand, urging him to slip inside. His firm circular motions, though pleasuring, weren’t enough. You needed more, you needed him deep inside you. You bit you lip and moaned as his fingers ventured further into your folds, rubbing back and forth, but never entering your aching core. 

Vegeta smirked into your neck knowing what you wanted, but he wanted to hear you say it. He lustfully murmured close to your ear, “What do you want? Tell me.”

“Mmmff, ung, I want you inside me.” 

A slight chuckle shook his shoulders, but he happily obliged. You moaned as his fingers slipped inside your throbbing core. After a few exploratory pumps, a second digit entered and moved in alternating rhythm with the first. Quickly, they expertly danced inside you as his lips eagerly devoured your neck, eliciting pleasured gasps and moans until your climax neared. Vegeta felt you gently twitch and pulled his fingers before you could erupt. 

Frustrated whimpers sounded from you, and you met his gaze with wild eyes. He smugly grinned, “Don’t cum without me.”

Quickly, he released his hold on your wrist and picked you up so your legs wrapped around his waist. His hands kept you upright against the shower wall. The tip of his dick teased your core, waiting for you to beg him to enter you. 

“Tell me, (Y/N). Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

You nodded. “Yes, gods, Vegeta. Fuck me right now!”

Vegeta pulled you down onto his member as he thrust up into you. Your mouth fell open as you cried out, your eyes scrunched and you succumbed to the throws of passion. Vegeta’s lips captured your own, his tongue deepening the kiss as he continued to thrust. One hand released your waist- he really only needed one to hold you up anyways- to entangle in your wet hair. 

The tip of Vegeta’s tail found your clit and rubbed as he slammed into you over and over. Every inch of your body received his attention, and for once you actually enjoyed the way he singled you out. 

Your impassioned cries of pleasure echoed throughout the showers and drove him toward his climax. You gasped and called out his name, your nails dug into his back leaving behind red trails, evidence of your union. 

You pulled your lips from him and breathlessly moaned, “Ve-Vegeta I can’t.. can’t hnngh hold it anymore. I’m gonna aaah cum!”

Vegeta’s lips pressed against your neck, lifting only to demand, “Cum for me, babe. Right now.”

Your nerves exploded and filled every inch of your body with mind numbing tingles. Vegeta’s breath hitched and he grunted as your walls fluttered around his dick. He quickly pulled out seconds before his release sprang forth. 

Your chest heaved as you came down from your high. Vegeta placed your feet back on the floor, but he didn’t let you go. His arms wrapped around your shoulders as his tail entangled with yours. You reciprocated the embrace by wrapping your arms around his waist, and for a moment you felt lost in his hold. 

Vegeta kissed the tip of your ear before releasing you and turning off the showers. He grabbed your towels, tossed yours toward you, and said as he wrapped his around his waist, “Get dressed. There are some more workouts to complete at my place.”


End file.
